nature of things
by composing
Summary: REUPLOAD. IkexOC, onesided IkexEllincia, onesided IkexSoren. oneshot, I'll wait for him, even if he never comes back.


**Title:** Nature of Things  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Super Smash Brothers  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** IkexOC  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG13**  
>WarningsSpoilers: OOC, OC. (OC not mine, it was a request.)**  
><strong>Summary: I'll wait for him, even if he never comes back.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Characters not mine

Gloved hands ran their fingers through the black, silky hair. The man sighed and kissed the girls' forehead. She titled her head slightly and kissed the man back. Her soft hands brushed the navy blue locks that made up his hair

"I have to go to work, Aki, dear." The man mumbles into her hair. She smells like blueberries and vanilla, with a mixture of other berries and flowers, just basically hinted in the mass of black hair.

Ike never figured Aki for the kind of the girl that wore too much make up, but he kind of figured that she wasn't the one for perfume, either. He didn't like the smell of girly perfume too much, though he knew that some of them actually did smell very good. Mist had often used aroma therapy on him when he was too stressed.

She was always there for him when he needed it. When he was injured, she ran out to protect him. It was usually her or Soren that tended to his injuries while everyone else were busy with strategies, war horses, or just plain foraging things, more often it was her.

"Can I come along?" Aki asked the muscular man, not releasing her grasp around his neck. She pulled him closer and kissed his nose.

"You stay here and help Ellincia with her little ones; I don't want you to get into any sort of trouble. You hear me, Aki?" Ike instructed, unwrapping the girl's arms and placing her on the couch. She pouts, but nods, she understands why.

She understands Ike only wants to keep her safe. Aki sighs and Ike pulls on his battle armor. She wanted to be out there with him. Ever since they had met, they had fought alongside each other. Aki protecting Ike on this rebound, and Ike kept the enemies from reaching the back.

Aki didn't like Ellincia; she was too helpless and had to be protected just about every single moment, on top that, she had a crush on Ike. Ike showed no response to her actions, and Aki was more than slightly relieved.

"AUNTIE AKI! AUNTIE AKI!" a child shouted. Aki gulped, Ellincia and her devil twins where here. Ike chuckled a bit and ruffled Aki's hair. He kissed on the cheek and quickly ran out before Ellincia saw him; maybe he was avoiding her, or maybe he just needed to get somewhere in a hurry.

"Aki, thanks for taking care of the twins for me. They only accept you or their mother, you know." The green haired woman laughed and walked in with two identical boys. They ran towards Aki and hugged her legs.

"Least I could do for the queen of Crimea." Aki feigned a smile as she pulled in boys on to the couch.

She didn't like children that much, but little boys were a bit more bearable than girls, they weren't bratty and they always made do with their own, even if they did cause chaos. It probably resulted from Ike, who was, of course, a boy. She thought it was strange how she was much more tomboyish than most girls her age. She was happy, though, because she could protect Ike, and wasn't afraid to kill.

Ellincia chattered away as Aki played with the twins. Aki immediately blocked out all the useless girl talk and focused on what the boys were saying. She worried if they were hungry, if they got enough sleep, and how far they were in their schoolwork.

But they were fine, and Aki smiled. As she played with the boys, chasing them around the room, she worried for Ike. Like a child, Ike was immature and demanding. He put too much pressure on himself, and it was too much for his brain and his body to handle.

He collapsed every time he got out of the battles. He'd sleep for almost days on the couch in the big house Ellincia had built for him. Ike only ever woke when he found himself hungry. He drank all the beer and ate all the chicken. Aki always made food for him and went shopping for everything he needed. They were the unofficial couple of the Dawn mercenaries.

"AUNT AKI! AUNT AKI!" Someone shouted.

Aki snapped out of her trance to look at the two boys. She had forgotten where she had gone. She rubbed her eyes and tilted her head to one side, "did I miss something?"

"AUNT AKI! I'm hungry!" The twins yelled, tugging on the girl's tunic. His voice was high pitched and whiny. Aki shook her head and ruffled his hair, standing p to cook for the twins and Ellincia.

The smell of smoked meat drifted into Ike's nose. His mouth was probably watering .Someone chuckled and gave Ike a pat on the back that sent him on his way to the kitchen. Ike almost tripped over the veins tangled in the ground. He would make a note to kill Ranulf later.

Soren couldn't help but giggle. The smell of meat was Ike's biggest weakness. It wouldn't be very beneficial to them in the future if the enemy had offered Ike chicken on the battlefields. Ike could handle himself; otherwise he wouldn't have become the leader of the Dawn mercenaries.

"What's so funny?" Ike asked, chicken legs in hand. His expression was a little more than content, but short of absolute joy. He stared at the raven haired boy, who shut his mouth immediately.

"Oh nothing." Soren replied nonchalantly, then went back to his plans. "You didn't bring Aki along?"

"I don't wanna bring her into this way of barbaric living." Ike sighed, sitting down by the fire beside Soren, "I don't want her to get hurt."

"A shame, her speed would have helped greatly with the battle. We need a fast moving unit to clear the path with you." Soren closed his eyes, "But, protect your women, right?"

"Yeah," Ike sighed, "I'd send you back to camp if you weren't essential to our campaign."

"I am not a woman!" Soren pouted, crossing his arms.

Ike chuckled, "Sure, Soren, sure." He ruffled Soren's raven black hair and stood up. "This war will end, the black knight will be vanquished, the mad king will die, and peace will be restored. I swear upon my father's name and my mother's grave, I will end this war without heavy tragedy. Aki, wait for me, I'll come home, and we can have the family we always wanted."

"So, it's all about Aki, is it?" Soren smiled ruefully. It was true that he harbored feeling fro Ike, but it was just Ike's natural charm. Soren thought that it was just a phase, and that he had gotten over it already.

"Aki, well, she is my girlfriend, after all." Ike laughed a little and began walking towards his tent.

Soren nodded and stood, his robes creasing. He headed towards his own tent with tears streaming down his face.

He understood already why Ike couldn't be his. It was just the way it was. It was what he was already, not what he could become, a branded was dead to them, and Soren was one of them.

If he couldn't have Ike's heart, he would settle for Ike's devotion,

And then they went to war.

Men go off to war, women worry, and cruel kings drink their fortunes away. People want love, and then they die. Children cry, and worried mothers wait for the men to come home.

It was just the nature of things, and no one would ever break the chain.

End


End file.
